Familiar
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Based off of the new episode. What if The TARDIS had looked diffrently? what if she looked like someone familiar to the Doctor?


The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS looking around what seemed to be a junk yard.

"Looks like a junk yard." Amy pointed out.

"Ah, never judge things Amy. They're never as they seem." The Doctor told her.

"So we're out side the universe, but how can that be? The universe is everything." Rory asked. The Doctor walked over to him and threw his arm over Rory's shoulder. "Imagine a soap bubble with a smaller soap bubble on the outside." The Doctor explained.

"Right." Rory said trying to understand

"Yeah, but its nothing like that." Rory threw his arms up in the air in defeat, as he picked up a rock and threw it in the air. "Gravity's almost like normal, yes. Air that's breathable. But it smells like -" He noted but then was interrupted by Amy.

"Armpits." She suggested the Doctor nodded and concluded, clapping his hands together.

"You there! You're my thief!" A voice called out. An all too familiar voice. The Doctor turned his head around to find a woman with ginger hair running their way two figures falling her.

"She's dangerous! Watch out sir." The male figure called out. The ginger haired woman ran up to the Doctor and grabbed his shirt.

"No. no. no." The Doctor whispered as the woman began to talk oddly.

"Look at you, goodbye. No, no not goodbye. What's the other one?" She leaned forward to kiss him but the Doctor moved away. She began to laugh as the woman figure pulled her away. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

"It can't be you." He spoke quietly.

"Welcome strangers, sorry about mad person." The elderly gentlemen said. The Doctor shook his head trying to ignore the fact that the woman resembled someone like her.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" He asked.

"Me. You are going to steal me. You have to steal me. You are stealing me. OH! Sentences are difficult aren't they?" She rambled. The Doctor was confused.

"We are sorry me love. She's off her head." The woman apologized. Meanwhile the woman wandered around the three companions. "I'm auntie."

"And I'm uncle." He shook the Doctors hand. "I'm everybody's uncle. Be carful she kisses like crazy."

"Oh do I? Brilliant!" The Doctor was surprised when she lunged herself at him, her hands on either side of his face. The Doctor was being pushed back and forth by this woman as she kissed him like his life depended on it. She broke away smiling.

"Déjà vu." The Doctor whispered to himself breathing heavily.

"Kissing's awesome! It's like biting but better. I think." She lunged at the Doctor again, but she was cut off by Uncle.

"Sorry she's daft." He apologized.

"No I'm not. I'm not daft I'm Mmmm…Mmmm. It's on the tip of my tongue mmmmmm." She looked at the Doctor. "I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here you." She went for him but he ducked and ran behind Amy and Rory. "You're angry."

"No I'm not."

"No, but you will be angry. Those little boxes will make you angry." Her face grew sad.

"Sorry what? What boxes?" The Doctor asked walking up to her. She began to laugh and grabbed his chin.

"Ha-ha, your chin is hilarious." She faced Rory. "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory asked turning to her.

"Petrocal." She answered.

"But I didn't ask."

"Not yet but you will."

"Maybe you should just rest." Auntie said and reached out for her.

"Yes, yes very good. Ill just see if there's an off switch." Then she just fainted. Rory sprang into action and moved her into a chair near by and checked her pulse.

"She's alive."

"I don't understand who are you? And why do you look like her?" He ordered.

"Do you really not know me, just because they put me in here?"

"Cause you were dangerous."

"Oh the gates? Don't be stupid, in here." She touched her face. "They put me in here. I'm the – oh what do you call me? We travel. I go (make TARDIS noise)."

"The TARDIS."

" Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes that's it. Names are funny. Its me." She stood up. "It's me. I'm the TARDIS."

No your not! You're Donna. Or at least you look like…her" The Doctor whispered the last part. "The TARDIS is a 'bigger on the inside' blue box."

"Yes that's me. A type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young. And the first time you touched my console you said-"

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever known."

"But that's not true. Well not anymore is it. That's why I choose her. That's why I choose someone from my data base that I'd knew you'd like." She paused. "Then you stole me and I stole you."

"I barrowed you."

"Barrowing implies the eventual intention that you'd return the thing that was taken. What makes you think that'd id ever give you back."

"You're the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

"My TARDIS!"

"My Doctor! Her Doctor!" She motioned to her human formed that looked like Donna Noble. "Oh we have now reached that point in the conversation were you open the lock." She smiled and the Doctor dumbly pulled out his sonic and opened the door. She stepped out and walked towards the Doctor. They eyed each other for a few moments; the Doctor seemed to get lost in those familiar blue eyes. "Are all people like this?"

"Like what?"

"Bigger on the inside? I'm – Oh what is that word? And it's so big, so complicated, yet so sad."

"Why? Why pull the living soul from the TARDIS and poop it in a little human body, her human body of all of the bodies. Why hers?"

"I told you. Because I'd thought you'd like it."

"What does it want with you?"

"It doesn't want me."

"How do you know?"

"House eats TARDIS."

"House what? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something I heard you say."

"When did I ever say that?"

"In the future."

"House eats TARDIS?" She places a finger on his lips.

"Oh there you go. What are fish fingers?"

"When do I say that?"

"Any second now."

"Of course, house feeds on rift energy and TARDIS' are bursting with it and not raw but lovely cooked. Ooh processed food. Fish fingers." He smiled.

"Do fish have fingers?"

"Oh don't be daft Donna…uh I mean TARDIS. But you can't eat a TARDIS. It, it would destroy you unless, UNLESS."

"Unless you deleted the TARDIS' matrix first."

"Haha, so it deleted you."

"But a house can't delete a TARDIS consciousness that'll blow a whole in the universe. So it pills out the matrix and puts into a living receptacle and feeds off of the artric energy. You were about to say all that. Don't suppose you have to now."

I sent Amy and Rory in there."

"Doctor, Doctor are you there? It's so very dark in here."

"I'm here." He turned and faced her smiling. "Hey."

"I've been looking for a word a big complicated word, but a sad one. I found it now."

"What word?"

"Alive. I'm alive."

"Alive isn't sad."

"It is when it's the end of it." Rory grabbed Amy has tears slipped through their eyes. "I'll always be here, but this is when we talked. And now even that has come to end." The Doctor felt tears come to his eyes. He knew he would always have the TARDIS, and it was sad seeing her go, but what made this worse was the fact that she sounded and looked like Donna. "There is something that I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye." He said sadly. The TARDIS smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, that's what she didn't get to say to you Doctor, but she will." She gave the Doctor a knowing smile. "No I just wanted to say hello. Hello doctor, it's so very nice to meet you." Her voice cracked and tears washed down her freckled cheeks.

"Please I don't want you to."

"No you don't want her to. But she'll be back Doctor, trust me, and so will I." And with that she vanished with a gold burst of light. The Doctor was left standing while his two companions stood by. He wiped away some tears and sniffed, before turning back around to face the console sadly, but with hope in his mind, from the TARDIS' words.

'_But she'll be back Doctor, trust me…'_


End file.
